


I'll Always Be Around

by TemplesarentTombs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And phil loves him, Dan's previous death is mentioned, Gen, M/M, Phan - Freeform, but Dan loves Phil in some way, can be read as platonic, etc - Freeform, ghost au, it's true to life in that way, just as a warning, just so you know, they talk about forgetting to turn off stoves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: In typical ghost fashion, I'd spent some time haunting people. That's ghost talk for stalking, honestly. When no one could see you, it was much easier to stalk someone I'd found. Not that I stalked anyone before, but still.Yup, I felt kind of like a creep following him around, but it's not like he could see me. I watch him sleep, he snores bad. I watch him eat cereal every morning. If you are what you eat, he'd be Crunchy Nut cereal. He really should try more variety in the breakfast department. I lived on cereal too though, so I can't really speak.Phan AU - Dan's a ghost and he's haunting Phil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo this is my first ever fanfic for the phandom. Hopefully you like it! It's short, but I might return to this AU for another fanfic. You never know.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name from the band Waterparks

It used to be my least favorite kind of day. The sun was shining without a single cloud to diffuse it, and the sky was the kind of blue that was ever so rare in London. It used to cause me to bundle up and sit alone in my room, hiding from the sun. But now that he always looked so damn /happy/ when the weather was like this and I was a ghost anyway, I didn't mind.

Oh, didn't expect that? You probably wouldn't. Once again, I wouldn't have believed there were ghosts before I died either, but dying changed a lot for me. 

Long story short, my apartment caught fire and that's how I got to where I am now. Floating around and questioning my existence. Actually, it's basically what I did before. The only difference is that no one can see me or acknowledge me in the least. You might think it would be sad and lonely, but by now I'm resigned to it. 

In typical ghost fashion, I'd spent some time haunting people. That's ghost talk for stalking, honestly. When no one could see you, it was much easier to stalk someone I'd found. Not that I stalked anyone before, but still.

I found a boy who interested me in a way. His height made him stand out to me and so did his attitude. He was so positive and optimistic that he almost radiated happiness and good vibes to everyone he came in contact with. During my life it probably would have repelled me from him, but now I was drawn to him and since I had nothing better to do, he was my new person. Phil Lester is his name.

Yup, I felt kind of like a creep following him around, but it's not like he could see me. I watch him sleep, he snores bad. I watch him eat cereal every morning. If you are what you eat, he'd be Crunchy Nut cereal. He really should try more variety in the breakfast department. I lived on cereal too though, so I can't really speak. 

He's a student still, although he doesn't live on campus anymore. Phil lives in an apartment similar to my old one. At first it bothered me that he lived there, I felt it wasn't safe. But now I just check to make sure everything's turned off and unplugged and that Phil has a fire extinguisher full. I'd make sure he was okay. 

Now Phil was slouching on his couch, his laptop settled on his knees. His hair was still slick from the shower and he wore his thick black rimmed glasses instead of the contact lenses he opted to wear most of the time out in public. I felt lucky to be able to see him like this, the way that he acted when no one was around. It felt intimate and then suddenly I felt like a creep again. An increasingly familiar feeling. 

'He can't see you, He can't see you, He can't see you,' I repeated in my head over and over to reassure myself. Then that turned into, 'He doesn't know you or care about you, He doesn't know you or care about you, He doesn't know you or-'

“Why are you following me? Not that I mind, actually I've gotten to the point where it's actually sort of comforting. I was just wondering why,” Phil startled me when he addressed me out of nowhere. He was so casual about it. He could see me? What? How?

“I,” I started, suddenly aware of how I looked and that there was actually someone here that was able to see me and judge me potentially. “You can see me? Hear me?” Great, so all the times that I just sat and literally stared at him, he was able to see me. This is awkward and horrible. Horrible and Awkward. 

“Yup,” Then he looked into the distance thoughtfully, “Actually, this is probably more confusing for you than me!” Then he laughed, and I think I actually felt the tension leave my spirit. The confusion was still there though.

“For once the ghost is more confused than the person,” I muttered, now avoiding eye contact.

Phil found that funny and he laughed again before explaining why he could see me, “I think I'm considered a physic. I've been able to see spirits since I was little, even though my family didn't ever believe me. They thought I was looking for attention so as I got older, I just stopped talking about it. Now I don't even think about seeing dead people. It's normal to me. I've never had a spirit think enough of me to stick around though. That's why you're different,” Phil said, smiling my way. 

I'd always felt different, but when Phil called me different, it made me feel lucky and proud. Now I was being mushy, but Phil's positiveness really was contagious, as much as my spirit fought it. 

“Do I...bother you?” I asked.

“No, not really. It's been fun to have someone around, like a guardian angel almost. You're my friend,” Phil said simply. 

I was already his friend? Maybe I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who treats their houseplants like live children. 

When I didn't reply right away, Phil's face dropped, “I don't want this to change anything. I think it would be nice if we could talk and be,” He waved his hands around to try and think of the word. When it hit him, he continued, “proper friends.”

I stood up and crossed my arms. Now things couldn't be how they were, we had a good system before and now it was all messed up, “You do realize that I am haunting you, right?”

Phil cocked his head to the side, looking perplexed, “You're trying to scare me?”

“Well,” I paused, “no?”

“No? Then it's fine, no harm done,” Then Phil unplugged his earbuds from the laptop, “You want to watch?” 

He turned his laptop my way and I could see he was watching more anime. Phil was making an effort to include me and that was...nice of him. 

“Okay,” I said, trying to sound like I wasn't totally invested and desperate for contact. I sat down again and we watched four episodes before Phil fell asleep against the couch.

 

Of course he fell asleep without turning off his stove. As I slid a blanket around his shoulder I couldn't help but think to myself that It's a good thing he has me around, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
